eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guten Flug!
Carter muss einen ungewöhnlichen Bankraub aufklären, während etliche Bewohner Eurekas sich einem Fitnesstest unterziehen, um sich für das Weltraumprogamm zu qualifizieren, dass die Ausgewählten zum Planeten Titan bringen soll. Handlung Das Training für die Bewerber des Weltraumprogramms ist im vollen Gang. Jo übernimmt das körperliche Training und jagt die Bewerber, unter ihnen auch Henry, Grace und Zane, gnadenlos über den Parcours. Fargo muss feststellen, dass auch er keinen Platz in der Mission sicher hat und sich wie alle anderen Bewerber erst einem strengen Fitnesstraining unterziehen muss. Für ihn jedoch kein Problem, denn Holly ist in seiner Gruppe. Carter erhält derweil einen Anruf von Andy, dass es einen Bankraub in Eureka gegeben hat. Carter ist außer sich vor Freude, denn endlich kann er einmal richtige Polizeiarbeit leisten. Als er und Andy jedoch am Tatort ankommen, sieht Carter, dass das gesamte Gebäude verschwunden ist. Stolz verkündet Andy, dass jemand anscheinend die Bank gestohlen hat. Henry und Carter sehen sich den Ort des Geschehens an. Henry wundert sich, dass sich jemand die Mühe macht, das gesamte Gebäude zu stehlen, da die Bank in Eureka über keinerlei Geld verfügt, sondern nur Schließfächer mit persönlichen Gegenständen der Bewohner Eurekas besitzt. Jo trainiert derweil die zweite Gruppe um Fargo, Dr. Parrish und Holly. Auch Zane hat sich unter die zweite Gruppe gemischt, um zu zeigen, wie hart er trainiert. Jo ist fasziniert, erfährt dann jedoch, dass Zane auf keinen Fall an der Mission teilnehmen kann, da er vorbestraft ist und somit durchs Raster fällt. Allison fragt unterdessen Grace um Rat. Am Morgen noch hatte sie Unmengen an unausgepackten Kisten zum verräumen, als sie sich jedoch umdrehte, waren alle Dinge bereits an ihren Plätzen. Als sie ihr Team fragte, wer das alles aufgeräumt hat, meinten sie nur, dass Allison selbst es gewesen ist. Sie kann sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, es getan zu haben. Grace glaubt, dass Allison einfach überarbeitet ist, will sie jedoch näher untersuchen und einige Tests an ihr durchführen. Fargo bekommt mit, dass Holly und Dr. Parrish sich beim Abendessen näher gekommen sind und reagiert äußerst eifersüchtig darauf. Parrish genießt seine Oberhand über Fargo und sorgt mit einem manipulierten Medizinball dafür, dass Fargo in einem Baum festhängt und von Carter gerettet werden muss. Der erfährt derweil von Dr. Boyle, dass die Diebe nicht hinter der Bank selbst her waren, sondern die Antimaterie darin stehlen wollten, die Dr. Boyd in seinem Schließfach aufbewahrt hatte. Fargo wird von Andy aus dem Baum gerettet und schließlich nach GD zurückbeordert. Dort unterhält er sich kurz mit Allison, die während des Gesprächs wieder einen Blackout hat. Als sie zu sich kommt, ist Fargo begeistert von der Idee, sie vorübergehend zur Chefin zu machen, während er im All auf der Mission ist. Andy ist derweil noch immer auf der Suche nach dem Medizinball, der Fargo in den Baum verfrachtet hat, doch das Sportgerät bleibt verschwunden. Als er Henry gegenüber erwähnt, dass der Medizinball aus Osmium besteht, ruft Henry sofort Carter an, denn auch die Bank bestand aus dem selben Material. Carter hat derweil die Bank gefunden, die über einem See schwebt. Es stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass noch weitere Objekte mit dichtem Metall wie Osmium oder Iridium von dem plötzlichen Schweben betroffen sind. Jo teilt Zane in einem ruhigen Moment mit, dass er nicht am Projekt teilnehmen kann, was Zane jedoch schon längst weiß. Er will den Verantwortlichen jedoch klar machen, was ihnen entgeht, wenn sie nur auf seine Vergangenheit schauen. Henry findet in der Zwischenzeit heraus, dass es kein Problem mit der Schwerkraft ist, was die Bank zum Fliegen bringt, sondern ein Problem mit dem Higgs-Feld. Die Bank und andere Dinge verlieren allmählich an Masse. Carter erinnert sich schließlich daran, dass es einen Higgs-Feld-Unterbrecher in einem der Schließfächer gegeben hat. Allison hat erneut einen Blackout und findet sich auf offener Straße wieder. Als sie nach Hause kommt, ist Kevin außer sich vor Sorge, da Allison stundenlang verschwunden war und er sie nicht auf dem Handy erreichen konnte. Carter beobachtet derweil, wie immer mehr Dinge in Eureka anfangen zu schweben. Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, den Unterbrecher auszuschalten, bis ganz Eureka anfängt, davonzufliegen. Allison gesteht Carter schließlich, dass sie immer wieder Blackouts hat, Grace konnte jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches finden. Unterdessen kommt heraus, dass der Unterbrecher Dr. Parrish gehört. Wie sich herausstellt, kann es nur durch eine starke Energiequelle überhaupt in Gang gebracht werden, welche zufällig durch die Antimaterie ebenfalls in der Bank war. Allison nutzt ein neues Gerät, das sie für das Weltraumprogramm bekommen hat, um einen Scan ihres Gehirns durchzuführen. Dabei detektiert der Computer Neuroimplantate. Unterdessen schwebt Carter mit Hilfe eines Medizinballs hoch zur Bank, um dort die Energiequelle und den Unterbrecher zu trennen. Mit Hilfe von Henry, Fargo und Holly gelingt es ihm schließlich, die Antimaterie unschädlich zu machen. Nur Sekunden später schaltet sich der Higgs-Feld-Unterbrecher aus und die Bank beginnt, wieder schwerer zu werden und nach unten zu sinken. Während die anderen Dinge langsam Masse gewinnen, stürzt die Bank sehr schnell nach unten. Gemeinsam überlegen Fargo, Holly, Jo und Henry, wie sie Carter retten können. Glücklicherweise finden sie einen Feldverstärker in der Bank, durch den Carter eine Art Rückstoß mit Hilfe des Higgs-Feld-Unterbechers durchführen kann, der die Bank kurz vor dem Aufprall stoppt. Henry teilt Grace derweil mit, dass Allisons Test an ihm gezeigt haben, dass er einen Aortendefekt hat, der verhindert, dass er an dem Programm teilnimmt. Er ermutigt Grace jedoch, weiter zu machen. Fargo rächt sich derweil an Dr. Parrish und lässt ihn Inventur machen, während Zane Jo ermutigt, doch selbst am Weltraumprogramm teilzunehmen. Jo hält sich nicht für intelligent genug, doch Zane ist da anderer Meinung. Joe muss lächeln und gesteht Zane, dass sie und sein anderes Ich den "Freunde-sein"-Teil übersprungen haben und sich nie so gut unterhalten konnten. Carter fragt Allison Zuhause, ob alles in Ordnung ist, da er erfahren hat, dass sie eine Art Tomographie an sich durchgeführt hat. Allison entgegnet jedoch, dass sie dabei nichts gefunden hat und sich jetzt schon viel besser fühlt. An anderer Stelle kontrolliert Beverly sämtliche von Allisons Gedanken.